nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter, Austin
thumb|300px|right|Drawing of Enda Carter, Austin Carter Austin is a clone of Austin Carter. He makes an appearence in The 24 Days of Moneyball. He counts as an ally due to the fact that Austin Carter is evil, in a cosmic sort of way. His skin complexion actually has a color instead of being pale. Instead of flying, he will hop from one piece of debris to another, and sometimes, his pet Eagle, Enda (bird in Irish) will follow Austin into levels and pick up money that is in dangerous places. AFAD Appearence In AFAD (article coming soon), the opposite Carter Austin has a yellow shirt with a white frowny face on it. His skin is pale, probably from worrying so much. His hair is also white. Normal Appearence(s) Carter Austin has the same hairstyle as Austin, but it in its natural color, blonde (only a hunch, folks!). Due to having a lively personality, he wears a Smiley-Face T-Shirt. His eyes match the color of his hair. Carter's pants are the same color as Austin's. He wears brown shoes with laces in them. At times, he is also bear foot, and enjoys it. The emotion shown in Carter's eyes is determination to help his Emo/Goth counterpart for making him exist. In J.U.S.T.I.N, He wears a golden-red monocle and a red cape to go with it. His power is large, double jumps. This makes up for him not flying. Enda was a white head, golden eyes, and a brown body. Her talons are the same color as her beak. With these talons, she picks up coins and piles of cash. She will only become stunned it she touches an obstacle, but gets removed from the level if an Emberployee touches her. In J.U.S.T.I.N, She wears a pointy helmet, probably used to slice foes while flying. In AFAD, all of her feathers are plucked out due to stress, and a pillow line that Very Evil Austin and Very Evil Justin released. Her talons and beak become pale. Why does he exist? Halfway through the game, Austin becomes lazy and uses the money that you got for 12 levels to clone himself to finish the job up easily. Spending the money was worth it because now, he can get the money just as quickly and easily. Even though he's Austin's clone, Carter dislikes his hate-filled personality and has hopes of Austin changing his ways. Trivia *Enda was going to be based off of the bird that landed on Nitrome Towers in the Nitrome Must Die intro. *Carter Austin is similar to IJZM's profile picture. *When Carter gets upset, he mutates into a bird and flies away from his problems. However, he doesn't stay upset for long. *Carter's personality is based on Austincarter4ever's. They are both usually happy people who easily get over their problems. *Austincarter4ever became terribly scared of the picture she drew of Carter Austin. She had to gather the courage to write this. *Unlike Austin who constantly drinks soda, Carter drinks carrot juice, which disgusts Austin. *Carter is the complete oposite of Austin, besides the fact that he is also part bird. *Carter Austin was Ausincarter4ever's friend's idea, but she decided to make the actual picture and personality. *If Carter consumes antideppressants, they have an opposite effect, and he becomes extremely depressed. *Carter and Enda are far more intellegent than Austin and Justin, and often trick them into random (but always good) scenarios such as J.U.S.T.I.N. *Carter knows how to hold his breath because he said he had to hold his breath for 14 days. *Not knowing this while designing this character, Austincarter4ever didn't realize that she made Carter's shoes look like Barney Rubble's lace (In his one-piece). Thetadtriangle.jpg|Carter (top) and Enda (bottom) in the Tad Triangle Happyeaster.jpg|Carter (left) and Enda (top) in the Rhombus of Rabbits J.U.S.T.I.N.jpg|Carter (far right) and Enda (top) In the superhero alliance J.U.S.T.I.N WAC and CA.png|Carter (center) and Enda (right) in pixel form (Thanks Axiy!) Mylittlewikinitromeismagic.jpg|Carter (right) as a unicorn Gay.jpg|Carter (of course, to the right) With His Original Austin Carterthelittleprince.jpg|Carter as 'The Little Prince' Enda.png|Austincarter4ever's Attempt At Pixel Art of Enda Cartertheumbreon.jpg|Carter as an Umbreon EndacarryingCarter.jpg|"Hey, I don't have a belly button!!!!" Begonefoulrobber.jpg|"My Eye!!!!" "Feel the Sting of Justice, Foul Bank Robber!!!!" Carterviolin.jpg|Carter Proudly Showing Off A Talent <^(-)^> Carter Austin.png|Carter Listening to Music (By Austincarter4ever :D) Holycarter.jpg|Carter as an Angel Cartergodofbagels.jpg|Carter as the God of Bagels Category:Characters Category:The 24 Days of Moneyball Category:J.U.S.T.I.N Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:Spacial Rider